The present disclosure relates to a parking brake apparatus, and more particularly, to a parking brake apparatus capable of preventing a reduction in braking force by compensating for a gap between components when a brake operation is released.
In general, a parking brake apparatus is used to prevent the movement of a parked vehicle. An electronic parking brake (EPB) converts a rotational motion of a motor unit into a linear motion and transmits a braking force to a wheel.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2009-0039056 published on Apr. 22, 2009 and entitled “Electronic parking brake system in vehicle”.